Digimon Always Sunset
by Lyreice
Summary: This is a story of a Gaomon joining a group of other digimon who know themselves as the Lonly Wanderers. He's the weakest digimon on the team and just hapens to be in love with the leader Renamon. A lot of things happen in this and I love the story
1. Chapter 1

Gaomon was chasing a monmon through a shady green forest. Gaomon was a blue and white dog-like digimon with bright yellow eyes. He was wearing a red headband and red boxing gloves.

So far he had lost sight of it three times, and each time the monmon would shoot a rock at Gaomon's head with its slingshot hitting the direct middle of his forehead with each rock. It was starting to give him a really big headache. But at least it told him where the monmon was.

Gaomon was having trouble keeping up with the monmon since he was running on foot, while the monmon was swinging through the trees. Gaomon kept tripping over tree roots and rocks trying to move swiftly through the undergrowth. Gaomon was never so good with the whole balance thing. While Gaomon was trying not to fall, the monmon climbed up a tree and sat on a branch ten feet off the ground.

"Stop running and fight me!" Gaomon called to the monmon when he reached the tree.

"There's no fun in just fighting, you need to add some strategy to the game." The monmon said dropping an apple on Gaomon's head splattering it allover his face.

"Fighting isn't a game!" Gaomon yelled wiping the apple off his face. Gaomon started to climb the tree after the monmon but was having some trouble keeping his grip on its large trunk.

"Oh but it can be, all you have to do is relax and let the enemy play into your traps." The monmon said standing up.

If Gaomon weren't trying so hard not to fall out of the tree he would know he was walking into a trap.

When Gaomon finally reached the branch the monmon was on the monmon leaned back and fell right out of the tree. The monmon used his tail to catch the branch in the tree next to him while he used his hands to pull out his slingshot and launch another rock at Gaomon's head. The rock hit the same spot as all the others sending Gaomon falling back right out of the tree.

Gaomon landed in a puddle of mud with a loud, and vary wet splat narrowly missing the large, sharp rock inches from his face.

"You almost killed me!" Gaomon yelled as he watched the monmon swing off deeper into the forest. "This is going to be a long day." Gaomon groaned as he stood up rubbing his forehead. After a few minutes of rest Gaomon started to chase after the monmon again.

After a lot of rocks, running, and falling over Gaomon found himself in a large clearing lush green grass growing everywhere. The sun was setting giving everything a slight pink look.

"Ah, what a nice sight for a battle." Gaomon heard a voice say from behind him. He turned around to see the monmon standing in a tree starring at the sky.

Now that the monmon was standing still Gaomon could see he was a green monkey-like digimon. He had brown eyes, and was wearing a yellow loincloth and oversized brown gloves, and he had his hair tied upward to where at the top it exploded into a big unkempt bush of hair.

"Oh well, to bad it's almost dinnertime so I'm going to have to finish this now." The monmon said turning his attention back to Gaomon. "Okay little puppy I have to knock you out now." The monmon said jumping out of the tree and onto Gaomon's head landing with his hands.

"Get off my head." Gaomon growled reaching up to grab the monmon. Right before Gaomon grabbed him the monmon pushed off of Gaomon's head the force making Gaomon stumble backwards. The monmon was flipping through the air when he pulled out his slingshot loading it with an especially large rock. "Nighty night." The monmon said firing the rock directly at Gaomon's forehead. Gaomon fell on his back and blacked out.

There was fire everywhere, every house, shop, and plant was burning. Gaomon was trying everything he could to put the flames out, but it was useless there were too many and they were spreading to fast. Suddenly Gaomon felt something hot, and heavy hit the back of his head knocking him to the ground. Everything went blurry and next to him he heard what sounded like a small amount of breaking glass. Then something landed on his legs pinning him to the ground.

Gaomon woke with a start to see a fire five feet from where he was lying. He tried to jump back but found he couldn't move. He'd been tied up.

"Hey Reney, I think he's awake." Gaomon heard the familiar voice of the monmon behind him.

"Good we were just about to start eating." Said a female voice from the other side of the fire.

"Come on Renamon, you said you wouldn't tie me up this time." Gaomon whined to the voice.

"That was if you could touch Monmon, which you didn't." The voice said.

"Technically when Monmon jumped on his head it would have counted as touching." Said an orange lizard with green eyes.

"Shut up Agumon. I say we leave him tied up." Said a voice down by Gaomon's feet, which at that vary moment, started to tickle.

"Stop that Gatomon, it tickles." Strained to say without laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry princess, is this better?" Gatomon asked sinking her claws into Gaomon's thighs. It didn't actually hurt because the claws never made it through Gaomon's thick fur.

"Okay Gatomon that's enough, Agumon's right, Monmon let Gaomon go." Ordered the voice on the other side of the fire.

" You got it." Monmon said grabbing the end of the rope and jumping over the fire pulling the rope and Gaomon with him. Gaomon would have been pulled into the fire if Gatomon didn't still have her claws in his thighs.

"Now I feel it was a bad idea to have kept my claws in you. I could have had hot dog for dinner." Gatomon teased pulling her claws out of Gaomon.

"What, you want to eat Gaomon?" Agumon exclaimed a look of shock on his face.

"Don't be stupid Agumon, I was only kidding." Gatomon huffed. "Besides he probably tastes bad anyway."

"Hey, I bathe… on occasion." Gaomon said looking over at Gatomon. She was a white cat-like digimon with purple stripes on her tail, she also had purple ear and tail tips. She had sapphire blue eyes, and was wearing yellow gloves with orange stripes, and on her tail she had a golden tail ring. Gaomon actually thought she looked quite pretty, but Gaomon's heart belonged to another.

Gaomon then felt something wet on the back of his head. "Yuck your right Gatomon, he tastes horrible." Monmon laughed from behind Gaomon.

"Eww, did you just lick me?" Gaomon squeaked trying to clean the back of his head with his glove. While cleaning he was drown to the digimon on the other side of the fire.

Renamon, a yellow fox-like digimon with white belly, paws, ear tips and tail tip and She had these beautiful dark pink eyes. She also had black markings under her eyes, and on her thighs. She was wearing purple sleeves with a black and white yin yang symbol on the hand guard, and a purple bandana wrapped around her right ear. Her only flaw was a huge scar that went from the front of her left shoulder all the way down her back and then curls around to the front of her right thigh. Even with that scar Gaomon found Renamon to be the most beautiful digimon in the whole digitalworld.

Whenever Gaomon asks Agumon about the scar he just says "I've taken her to many doctors and all of them have said the same thing that with a scar that deep and big she shouldn't even be able to walk, but look at her she's our strongest member." Gaomon just couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You know it's rude to stare don't you?" Renamon asked looking up at Gaomon.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gaomon apologized looking away as his face reddened.

"Oh no, Gaomon your face is red did you get burned?" Agumon exclaimed seeing Gaomon's face. "Gatomon you let him get to close too the fire."

"No he's just embarrassed that his girlfriend caught him starring at her again." Monmon chirped making things awkward as was his specialty.

"Oh, wait but he was starring at Renamon not Gatomon." Agumon said being as oblivious as ever.

"Hey I'm not his girlfriend!" Gatomon exclaimed turning a light shade of pink because of her white fur mixing with her blushing face.

"Oh but the pretty kitty wishes it were true, dose she not?" Monmon joked.

"No I don't!" Gatomon hissed turning from a light pink to a hot pink.

"Hey Gatomon you look good pink." Gaomon said glad that the group's attention was no longer focused on him.

"You better shut up before I push you into the fire." Gatomon growled finally turning red.

"Alright enough, everybody calm down so we can eat." Renamon said in a commanding tone. Everyone sat down and started eating.

Gaomon was amazed by how much respect the group had for Renamon. Nobody ever questioned her, or her judgement, in fact if it weren't for her Gaomon would probably be dead right now.

"Renamon did you ever notice we're like a big family, and since everyone listens to you I guess that would make you the mother." Gaomon said feeling like starting a conversation.

Renamon dropped her food and everyone in the group starred at her in an awkward silence, well everyone except for Monmon who just kept on eating. "I'm going to bed." Renamon growled after a long pause. She then stood up and stormed off to her tent.

"Nice move dog-breath." Hissed Gatomon as she left for her own tent.

"What did I do?" Gaomon asked extremely confused.

"You'll understand sooner or later." Agumon said following Renamon to her tent.

"Your in the doghouse now blue boy." Monmon laughed as he stood up on his hands and walked towards the trees carrying his food with his feet, and a drink with his tail.

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day." Gaomon sighed trying to figure out what he did wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was blurry but Gaomon could tell that the fire was still spreading. He tried harder to get up but the weight was too much for him to lift. Heh, dying at sunset how ironic. Gaomon thought to himself.

Even with Gaomon's limited vision he could swear he was seeing a large body of fire in the shape of a man calmly walk out of a house, stop and turn towards Gaomon. The fire man started walking again, slowly and calmly like it had all the time in the world. What in the world is that? Gaomon wondered as the thing got closer.

The fire man stopped inches from Gaomon's face. The heat was so bad that Gaomon's eyes hurt, and he was finding it difficult to breathe. Gaomon looked up to see the fire creature lift what must have been its arms, and thrust them at Gaomon's face.

Gaomon woke with a start when something landed on his stomach. "Ow, what was that for?" Gaomon asked having forgotten his dream. He sat up to find a green helmet in his lap and Agumon standing in the open flap to his small brown tent.

"Renamon wants to test your fighting abilities." Agumon said. "And I suggest you wear the helmet." He added walking out of the tent.

It took a moment for what Agumon said to make sense to Gaomon since he had just woken up. Wait she's giving me a chance to prove myself as a Wanderer. Gaomon realized. Gaomon shot to his feet and dashed out of his tent leaving the helmet behind.

When Gaomon exited the tent he was temporarily blinded by the bright sunlight. It must be around noon. Gaomon thought. When his sight returned he saw that the clearing looked just like it did the night before. Empty, except for the three tents that belonged to Renamon, Agumon, and Gatomon.

Gaomon looked around the clearing for the others and found them all standing around the remains of last night's fire. He noticed Renamon first not only because she was the tallest digimon there but also because with the sun shinning on her she glowed with a positively beautiful radiance all her own.

"Okay, everyone but Gaomon go wait at the end of the clearing." Renamon ordered Gatomon, Agumon, and Monmon as Gaomon approached them.

"So Renamon, what is this test you have for me?" Gaomon asked when the others were gone.

"You will fight against me." Renamon said looking down at Gaomon. "And don't hold back." She added seeing Gaomon's shocked face.

"I can't fight you Renamon." Gaomon exclaimed.

"And why not?" She questioned.

"I don't want to accidentally hurt you." Gaomon said knowing how lame that excuse was but he was desperate, he really didn't want to fight her.

"Vary funny." Renamon said sarcastically. Suddenly Renamon charged straight at Gaomon. She jumped into the air and kicked Gaomon right in the face sending him flying back almost three feet.

"Ouch, I told him to wear the helmet." Agumon said leaning against a tree just outside the clearing.

"Yeah but without it he's going to try all the harder not to get hit." Monmon said swinging by his tail from the tree Agumon was leaning on.

"That's true." Agumon said keeping his eyes on the fight.

"Hey, she hit to hard that time!" Gatomon hissed leaning forward on the rock she was sitting on. She was digging her claws deeper and deeper into the rock the longer the fight went on.

"Oh come on Gatomon, Renamon's not going to seriously hurt Gaomon just rough him up a little." Agumon said.

"Yeah, your boyfriend will be fine." Monmon chided from up in the tree.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Gatomon hissed trying to swipe at Monmon who just pulled himself farther up the tree and out of Gatomon's reach.

"Guys look." Agumon said directing their attention back to the battle.

All together Gaomon had been beaten back more than thirty feet and he could still feel each and every bruise. Renamon on the other hand had no injuries what so ever seeing as whenever he came close to hitting her she'd just dodge it easily. Gaomon was starting to think that he was never going to even touch her.

"Is this really all you've got in you?" Renamon asked kicking Gaomon in the side sending him flying another two feet.

"Finally I see your opening." Gaomon groaned getting to his feet. That last kick told him all he needed to know.

"Oh really, let's see if you do." Renamon said dashing at Gaomon again.

Gaomon was ready for her. He set his stance, which was basically just a slight crouch. She was inches from his face and about to strike when Gaomon jumped forward pushing him self right into her stomach.

Renamon fell into a sitting position Gaomon holding her wrists and sitting on her legs so she couldn't move.

"See, you always leave your abdomen open just before you strike, so I just took advantage of that." Gaomon explained seeing Renamon's questioning gaze. This is the closest I've ever been to her face. Gaomon realized. "You truly are beautiful you know that." Gaomon phrased it as a statement not a question.

"You know I could have left that opening there on purpose just waiting to take the bait." Renamon said seeming to ignore what Gaomon just said. Before Gaomon could reply Renamon bashed her skull into his. The impact wasn't hard but the fact that she did it made him loosen his grip on her wrists out of pure shock.

The moment Renamon got her hands free Gaomon knew that the battle was over. She used her newly freed hands to grab Gaomon by the wrists and fling him into the air. She then jumped up and spin kicked Gaomon straight at the tree Agumon, Gatomon, and Monmon were sitting around.

This is going to hurt. Gaomon thought closing his eyes. When he suddenly came to a stop he was wondering why he wasn't in any pain. The only difference was that now he felt something restraining his arms to his sides, and something whipping him in the face. He opened his eyes and saw that Monmon had caught him with his feet and was smacking him in the face with his monkey tail. "You lost big time little puppy-dog." Monmon said.

"Great, now can you put me down?" Gaomon asked feeling ashamed to have been saved a concussion by feet.

"Whatever." Monmon said dropping Gaomon out of the tree.

The landing wasn't what Gaomon was expecting instead of being hard and rough it was soft and squishy. He looked down to see what he was sitting on he found out it was Agumon. "Could you please get off me." He groaned.

"Oh, sorry." Gaomon said standing up.

"Are you okay?" Gatomon asked rushing aver to look at Gaomon's injuries. AS the Lonely's medic it was her job. "Good nothing looks serious."

"See you really do care." Monmon chided.

"No, I only did it because it's my job!" Gatomon growled giving Monmon an evil glare.

"Gatomon its okay to care." Gaomon said. "I mean friends can care about each other, right?"

"Yeah… friends." Gatomon said ears drooping.

"Wait when did you two drake up?" Agumon asked getting up off the ground.

Before any of them could respond Renamon came over saying "Okay we've been in this forest for three days now, that's two days longer than I'd have liked, but then again I didn't expect to gain a new member to our little group either. Anyway it's time we left. You have ten minutes to pack your personal things then. Gatomon keep watch, while Agumon you pack the food, Monmon you pack the equipment, and Gaomon you pack and carry the tents. We leave in one hour, so get moving." And since Renamon said it everyone obeyed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Renamon, we need to find a town within the next few days, or we'll be all out of food." Agumon said packing what little food they had left into his backpack.

It had been a week since they had left the clearing and Gaomon it hadn't been easy. Every day he had to pack the tents and carry them until they stopped where he had to set them up all over again. But the longer he did it the easier he found it became to do, so he found it to be good training. But what made the least amount of sense to him was when he stared to carry Gatomon's things too, all she did was ask and he couldn't seem to help but say yes.

"Yeah and we're almost out of medicine too." Gatomon added. "Mostly because Gaomon is such a klutz, last night he even stepped in the fire."

"Hey that was an accident, I was trying to add wood to it and just stepped wrong and my foot landed in the fire." Gaomon said defensively. "I'm just not used to this uneven grounding."

"Yeah, whatever you say." Gatomon mumbled. Gaomon wasn't listening he was to busy trying to regain his balance after he tripped over Renamon's tail.

"Please be more cautious about where you walk, I don't want to wind up with a broken tail because you're starring at my back." Renamon said pulling her tail closer to her body."

"It wasn't your back he was staring at." Monmon said climbing onto Renamon's shoulder.

"Sh-shut up Monmon, I wasn't starring at anything." Gaomon exclaimed dropping the tent he was carrying. "I was trying not to drop the tent, so I didn't see your tail."

"How's that working for you?" Monmon asked rolling his eyes.

"Renamon we're also almost out of money." Agumon said. Regaining everyone's attention.

"What, I hate-" Gatomon was interrupted when Gaomon hopping on one foot fell on top of her. "Ow, first Renamon now me, are you blind or something?" She growled shoving Gaomon off of her.

"Yeah something like that." Gaomon said. "I stepped on a rock with my burned foot."

"Can't you go ten seconds without hurting yourself?" Gatomon grumbled holding out her hand. "Let me see it."

"Yes well… Like I said we're almost out of money." Agumon said again.

"What does that mean?" Gaomon asked.

"It means your getting a job." Gatomon said giving him a crooked little smile.

"What?" Gaomon exclaimed. "Why me?"

"Everybody's getting a job when we reach the next town." Renamon said.

"Yeah you all need to get jobs." Monmon said wagging his finger at everyone.

"Hey you're getting one too." Gatomon growled glaring at Monmon.

"No he's not." Renamon said sternly. "I don't want to have to spend all the money I make to pay for what he breaks again."

"Yeah good point." Gatomon agreed.

"Okay it's time we left, Monmon go on ahead and find a path that could lead us to a close by town." Renamon ordered as she stood up.

"Okey doky Reny." Monmon said jumping off her shoulder and into a tree, where he grabbed a vine and swung away.

"Gaomon you carry the tents and equipment." Renamon ordered walking in the same direction Monmon went.

"You got it Reny." Gaomon said. He looked up at Renamon and saw she was glaring at him. "Ahem, I mean Renamon." Gaomon corrected himself. Renamon just turned her head and started walking again. Gaomon made a mental note to never call Renamon Reny again.

Gaomon picked up the tents, equipment, and Gatomon's bags, wincing when all that weight pressed on his burned foot, and started to follow after Renamon.

Gatomon stepped in front of Gaomon and he had to turn so he wouldn't bump onto her. "Gatomon what are you doing?" Gaomon asked trying to keep himself from falling over.

"You're carrying the tents and equipment, you don't have to carry my stuff too." Gatomon said. "Besides isn't that heavy?"

"Yes it's heavy, but that's good for training." Gaomon said shaking the bags. "Besides if I thought they were to heavy I wouldn't try to carry them."

"Well okay if you don't mind then I guess you can carry them." Gatomon said looking a little insulted.

"Thanks Gatomon." Gaomon smiled. Now come on we don't want to get left behind." Gaomon said running to catch up with Renamon.

After a while of traveling the Wanderer's saw Monmon hanging by his tail from a tree.

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Renamon commented when she got close enough for Monmon to hear her. "What did you find?"

"Bandits." Monmon said dropping onto her shoulder as she passed underneath him.

"Ugh, I hate bandits." Gatomon growled eyes narrowing.

"At least that most likely means there's a town close by." Agumon said also looking tense.

"What do we do Renamon?" Gaomon asked fur bristling. Something didn't feel right to him.

"We'll stick to the woods and try to go around them, we don't want to have to fight when we're so low on medicine." Renamon said. Gaomon noticed her fur was rising to, and she seemed tense.

"Oh, but we would love to fight you." Said a muffled voice that seemed to come from underground.

"It's a sneak attack!" Renamon exclaimed jumping back as a small green goblin wearing a small brown loincloth jumped out of the ground right in front of her. It swung the club it was carrying at her missing by inches.

Another goblin jumped out from behind Renamon swinging its club at her back. Just before it hit Monmon wrapped his tail around it and pulled it out of the goblins hand.

Suddenly goblins started to jump out of the ground all over the place. Gaomon barely had enough time to drop his bags before one of the goblins smacked him in the face with its club knocking him to the ground. The goblin went to swing the club again but before he could lift the club above his head Gaomon planted his hands on the ground and used them to spin him self. He kicked the goblin twice in the face knocking it unconscious.

Gaomon got to his feet and looked around. Agumon was fighting three goblins; Gatomon was fighting two goblins, and Monmon who had been separated from Renamon was fighting five goblins and seemed to be playing with them.

But when Gaomon looked over at Renamon his heart nearly stopped. She was fighting four goblins, and what looked like a big green ogre wearing a big brown loincloth, and carrying a huge club. And a purple mole-like digimon with drills growing out of its face and fingers was lying on the ground most likely dead.

Suddenly Renamon stopped moving in mid attack like she was frozen. The ogre took his chance and swung his club hitting her in the left shoulder and sent her flying into a tree. She didn't get back up.

"Renamon!" Gaomon yelled running at the ogre. The goblins blocked his way so he punched the first one in the face knocking it into the second one. The ogre looked over when he heard the grunts of his minions and got a fist to the nose for it.

"OW my nose!" Exclaimed the ogre holding his hand to his face. How dare you strike the great Ogremon!"

"How dare_ you _strike Renamon!" Gaomon growled punching Ogremon in the stomach.

"You're gonna pay for that." Groaned Ogremon swinging his club at Gaomon. He tried to duck under the club so Ogremon kicked him in the stomach sending him flying upward where his club was waiting, Gaomon smacked into it and fell to the ground. He would have screamed in pain but the wind had been knocked out of him. "Now I will destroy you!" Ogremon exclaimed kicking Gaomon in the chest sending him rolling across the ground.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Gaomon wheezed and spat blood in the dirt.

"Now you will die to my ultimate attack the Ogre beam." Gaomon looked up to see Ogremon standing over him this small white light forming in his mouth.

"This can't be good." Gaomon got to his feet and tried to run but Ogremon swung his club in his path making it impossible to run. The light was getting bigger with every passing second. Is he going to let that get as big as his mouth? Gaomon wondered. I hate how bad guys always have to over do everything. The light just kept getting bigger and bigger, it was almost the size of his mouth by now. Wait that's it. Gaomon realized.

Gaomon ducked down waiting for his chance and when the light was as big as Ogremon's mouth Gaomon mustered all his strength and did an uppercut right into Ogremon's lower jaw slamming his mouth shut and jamming his teeth together. Gaomon hit so hard he actually heard his left shoulder dislocate, but the pain would have been enough to tell him that.

Suddenly Ogremon's teeth blew out of his mouth and he just stood there for a long moment as blood leaked from his mouth and nose, and his eyes turned red. When Gaomon limped away Ogremon's body collapsed, dead.

"Well that was _extremely _painful." Gaomon groaned bending over and searching Ogremon's body for things of use. "Ah, here we go." He pulled a large sack of money off Ogremon's belt.

"Hey guys looks like we wont need to get jobs after all." Gaomon said turning around to see that there were no more goblins in the area, and that everyone was starring at him. "What?"

"You just killed that Ogremon and don't even seem to care." Agumon said sounding a little confused.

"So, it was either me or him, I chose me." Gaomon said not seeing the problem.

"So? So you just killed someone and you don't seem to care. When I first killed it was life or death and I still haven't forgiven myself." Gatomon hissed.

"Yeah neither have I." Gaomon sighed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gatomon asked looking at Gaomon in confusion.

"It means this isn't the first time you've killed is it?" Renamon asked gripping her shoulder.

"No it isn't, this would be the third time I've killed." He replied looking away from all their stares.

"So how is it that you're so calm?" Renamon asked evenly.

"Because when you watch your family die the death of strangers doesn't seem to matter."

"You fool, every life matters whether you know them or not." Renamon growled punching Gaomon in the face. "Don't you _ever_ think otherwise."

"You wouldn't say that if you lost everyone you love in just one day." Gaomon growled. Renamon punched him again, this time so hard it knocked him off his feet.

"Don't you dare think you know my life." She growled voice filled with furry.

"Renamon calm down." Agumon said stepping between her and Gaomon. "You know he doesn't understand." Renamon gave a cold growl and walked away.

"You really need to be careful about what you say to her." Agumon said helping Gaomon to his feet. "She's kind of touchy about certain subjects."

"Yeah great piece of advice." Gaomon growled pushing Agumon's hand away. "To bad it's a little late."

"Advice is advice, at least now you know." Agumon said. Gaomon ignored him and grabbed the tents, equipment, and Gatomon's bags, and limped in the same direction Renamon went.

"Why did she do that?" Gatomon asked. "She knows Gaomon doesn't know about her past."

"Didn't you see, Renamon was 'restricted' during the battle." Agumon said. "And that always makes her touchy."

"That's still not a vary good reason." Gatomon sighed. "She really needs to learn to control herself better."

"Yeah Doc. If you're supposed to keep everyone healthy how come you just let those two go off when neither of them can move their left arms, and a trail of blood was following Gaomon?" Monmon asked looking confused. "I mean either you didn't' see or you just didn't care."

"What, why didn't you say something before they left." Gatomon asked.

"You never asked." Monmon said with a smile.

"Come on we need to stop them, and knowing Renamon that's going to be difficult." Gatomon groaned running to catch up to Renamon, and Gaomon. Agumon followed her, Monmon laughing from on top of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

"Look I told you, I'm fine." Gaomon growled reaching for the packed up tents.

"Dislocating you're shoulder and ripping you're foot burns open is not fine!" Hissed Gatomon blocking his hand.

It was the day after the battle with the bandits and Gatomon was furious that that neither Renamon nor Gaomon were listening to her. First it took her three hours to persuade Renamon to stop so she could treat her wounds. It turned out she had a broken her arm when Ogremon hit her with his club. Gatomon had to make a splint and Renamon was still refusing to take any medicine, but she was used to that from Renamon.

Gaomon on the other hand was a whole different story. First it took nearly ten minutes to get his shoulder to pop back into place and he kept squirming when she was stitching his foot shut. But what really made her angry was that he still wanted to carry everything even though his shoulder was stiff and he could tear his stitches open.

"Gatomon's right Gaomon, leave the tents to Agumon you can carry the food." Renamon said. "Now hurry up so we can leave."

"Fine." Gaomon growled grabbing the food bag and swinging it over his left shoulder he groaned when the weight pressed down on his shoulder.

"Why do you push yourself all it's doing is hurting you." Gatomon growled seeing him wince when he tried to step forward.

"I'm fine, I can handle this." Gaomon groaned.

"That's such a lie!" Gatomon hissed.

"Yeah well it's my choice not yours." Gaomon growled limping away.

"Why is he so difficult?" Gatomon hissed. Just then she felt a large weight on her head. She looked up to see Monmon sitting on her.

"Maybe he's doing this to prove something." Monmon said.

"What could he have to prove?" Gatomon asked.

"Maybe it's more about the who than the what." Monmon mused.

"You mean Renamon?"

"I'm thinking more personal than that."

"Why would he be trying to prove something to him self?"

"Just because I said personal doesn't mean I meant him." Monmon said jumping onto a tree branch and lying down.

"I hate it when he does that, it makes no sense." Gatomon groaned.

After another two days of traveling a town was finally in sight. It was a good thing too because they only had enough food for dinner, and they were all out of medicine since Gatomon had to keep using it all on Gaomon the klutz. She just didn't understand how he could be so clumsy.

"Hey Gatomon what are you starring at?" Agumon asked. Agumon was back to carrying the food bag because Gaomon said it was too light for him, so he took back the tents against Gatomon's best efforts to stop him.

"I was just thinking." Gatomon said.

"Was it about Gaomon again?" Agumon asked. "About how he's so stubborn I mean."

"Yeah I can't believe he won't listen." Gatomon sighed. "I also can't believe that I've had to use more medicine on him in two weeks than I've had to use on any of us in a whole month."

"Well he is a pretty big klutz." Agumon said.

"Let's just hope that we won't have to take him to the hospital because of that fact." Gatomon sighed.

"Yeah especially since we have almost no money." Agumon said.

"That would be a problem." Gatomon said remembering that Renamon wouldn't let Gaomon keep the money he got from Ogremon. Gaomon was furious about that but Renamon never stole money or took money from the dead. She would always say stealing money was wrong, and that taking from the dead was bad luck.

"Okay, we'll camp here for the night." Renamon said sitting on a rock. "Tomorrow we'll reach the town."

"Finally." Gaomon groaned dropping the tents.

"I told you, you shouldn't be carrying the tents." Gatomon said.

"And I told you, I still will." Gaomon growled.

"Let's not start this argument up again." Renamon sighed. "Gaomon's going to carry the tents whether you like it or not, so just leave it alone."

"Fine." Gatomon huffed.

It was around noon the next day when the Wanderers reached the town. It was actually quite a large town, but Gatomon had seen bigger only the richest houses were made of brick, the rest were made of wood.

Even from the entrance Gatomon could see that it was going to be hard to get around since everywhere she looked there were crowds of digimon.

"This place looks busy." Agumon said.

"Wow I've never seen so many digimon in one place before!" Gaomon exclaimed awed by the large marketplace.

"Then obviously you've never been to the capital before." Gatomon said. Wait why did I say that, they can't know I've been to the capital.

"What was that?" Agumon asked not paying attention.

"Never mind, it was nothing." Gatomon said relieved that nobody was listening.

"Okay enough chit-chat, we used up all our food last night and we need money, so let's go find some jobs." Renamon announced walking off into one of the crowds.

"See ya guys, I'm gonna go find something to eat." Monmon said jumping onto the head of somebody in the crowd.

"Yeah I've gotta go do something." Gaomon said running off down a side road.

What could he be up to? Gatomon wondered watching him leave.

"I'll see you later." Agumon said walking into a store marked butchers.

"Expect Agumon to think about his stomach." Gatomon sighed

Gatomon had found a job pretty quickly as a medical assistant to the town's only clinic. She had already been working for about five hours and the clinic would be closing soon.

At the moment she was filling paperwork when. "Nurse could you please bring me some gauze." A voice called from one of the exam rooms.

"I'm not a nurse, in fact I probably know more about medicine than you." Gatomon wanted to say but instead she just said. "Yes doctor." She sat aside the paper work and pulled some gauze out of a drawer.

When Gatomon entered the room she was surprised to see a gaomon sitting on the exam table.

"Hey Gatomon, I was looking for you." The gaomon said waving a bloodstained and gloveless hand.

"Do I know you?" Gatomon asked. This gaomon looked a lot like the gaomon she knew except that this one was wearing glasses that just sat on the bridge of his nose.

"Oh come on Gatomon it's me." The gaomon said looking a little offended.

"Since when did you wear glasses?" Gatomon asked.

"What, do they look bad?" Gaomon asked.

"No no, they actually make you look quite handsome." Gatomon said hoping he'd catch the hinting in her voice.

"Really, do you think Renamon will like them?" Gaomon asked looking excited. Obviously he hadn't.

"Excuse me nurse, would you like to finish with the patient so I can go home?" The doctor asked from the corner of the room.

"Oh yes I can do that." Gatomon said just remembering she was working. "So how'd you hurt yourself anyway?" She asked Gaomon.

"It was while I was working, but it only really started to bleed after I tripped and pushed the glass deeper into my hand. My glove is totally ruined." Gaomon said holding up his left glove, which looked to have at least ten different holes in it, the biggest being the one in the middle.

"Why didn't you come here right after it happened?" Gatomon asked as she started to wrap the gauze around his hand.

"Look can we talk about this over dinner?" Gaomon asked. "I haven't eaten all day."

"Fine, but I expect a full explanation later." Gatomon grumbled trying to hide her excitement at the thought of Gaomon asking her out.

"Great!" Gaomon exclaimed jumping off the table and ruining Gatomon's wrapping job. "I saw this place that looked really popular on the way here."

"We'll go after I finish patching you up." Gatomon growled as she started re-wrapping Gaomon's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

"We've been waiting for a table for thirty minutes." Gatomon groaned pacing around a small waiting room to the restaurant Gaomon had seen earlier. "What's taking so long?"

"They look really busy so I guess all their tables have been taken, don't worry I'm sure it wont be to much longer." Gaomon said sitting on one of the restaurants waiting benches. He had his eyes closed and was listening to this beautiful piano music playing in the main room. "That music is wonderful don't you think?"

Gaomon heard Gatomon stop pacing. "It sounds nice, but kind of sad." She said seeming to calm down a little. "But I feel I've heard it before somewhere."

"Maybe you heard it when you went to the capital." Gaomon suggested. He suddenly smelt an odd tension coming from Gatomon. He opened his eyes to see a guarded expression on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"What makes you think I've been to the capital?" She asked.

"You kind of implied it earlier just before everyone split up to look for jobs." Gaomon reminded her. "I believe your exact words were 'Obviously you've never been to the capital'."

"You heard that?" Gatomon asked.

"Its kind of hard not to overhear things with ears this big." Gaomon replied shaking his right ear. "Why was I not supposed to?"

Before Gatomon could answer a small orange hamster with wings for ears walked into the room. Gaomon assumed he was a waiter because he was wearing a small black vest and a little bow tie.

"A master Gaomon, your table is ready." He said in a polite manner. When Gaomon stood he added. "This way sir."

"Come on we can talk more at the table." Gaomon said grabbing Gatomon by the hand and leading her into the next room.

"This way sir." The hamster said leading them directly to the piano music.

Gaomon looked back to make sure Gatomon wasn't having trouble keeping pace and saw that her face was a bright pink and she was starring at their interlocked hands.

"What's with yo-" Gaomon never finished that sentence because while he was looking at Gatomon he didn't see the empty chair that slid out from in front of the table just ahead of them. His right leg hit it and he flipped onto his back. He felt his glasses fly off his face and thought something landed on him, but when he checked with his hand all he felt was fur.

"Funny I don't remember being so soft." Gaomon remarked. He looked down at his stomach and saw Gatomon lying on top of him, her face buried in his chest, and his hand on the small of her back.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Gatomon I didn't mean to pull you down with me." Gaomon apologized removing his hand. He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked at Gatomon. "Are you okay?"

"What, oh yeah I'm fine." She said in a rush getting to her feet.

There was a sudden laughter coming from the other side of the table that the chair slid out from under. "That was hilarious, you should have seen your faces when you fell." Choked a voice between fits of laughter.

Gaomon slowly got to his feet and felt a pain in his leg where it collided with the chair. He looked at the laughing digimon and realized he couldn't make out anything about him without his glasses, the most he could tell is that they were a male from the voice, and that he was blue.

"Sir I believe these are yours." Said a small orange blur next to Gaomon. Part of the blur extended and on top of the extension were what Gaomon assumed were his glasses.

"Thank you." Gaomon said taking the glasses and putting them on. He looked back at the blue blur and saw that he was a dinosaur type digimon with a white mouth and stomach, while the rest of him was blue except for his dark red eyes and on his forehead was a small yellow v.

"You did that on purpose." Gatomon hissed glaring at the dinosaur.

"And if I did?" The dinosaur asked his laughter coming to an abrupt stop.

"Well I'm sure you didn't." Gaomon said taking Gatomon by the hand and almost literally having to drag her away.

When they finally got to their table Gaomon released Gatomon's hand and sat down. Gatomon just stood there and glared back at the digimon who now looked so smug. "Let it go Gatomon, you don't want to cause a bigger scene than we already have do you?" Gaomon asked.

"No I guess not Gatomon relented sitting in her chair.

"I'm Patamon and I will be your waiter this evening." The winged hamster said bowing to them. "Now what drinks would you like?"

"Milk." Gatomon said in a grumpy voice. She then picked up a menu and started looking though it.

"I'm Gaomon and this is Gatomon." Gaomon said. "She can be rude when she's angry." Gatomon gave a half-sarcastic hiss. "And I'll have a lemon-lime soda."

"I will be back with your drinks in a moment." Patamon said. He bowed and then left for the kitchen.

Gaomon looked around the restaurant. It was big and white and there were digimon everywhere. Gaomon had never been in such a large building or around so many digimon before, he was sure if it weren't for the piano music being so calming he would've felt overwhelmed and probably have wanted to leave. "I'd love to meet the digimon playing that piano." Gaomon commented closing his eyes to help himself stay calm.

"I know I've heard this song before." Gatomon mumbled calming down.

"I don't see how you could have." Patamon said already back with their drinks. His sudden re-appearance made Gaomon jump right out of his chair.

"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to startle you." Patamon apologized setting the drinks on the table. He proceeded to help Gaomon to his feet using his wings like hands.

"It's alright, this happens more often than you'd think." Gaomon said getting back in his chair.

"How is it that even sitting down you still seem to hurt yourself." Gatomon said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Uh… So what do you mean you don't know how we could have heard this song?" Gaomon asked trying to change the subject.

"Well you see, we just hired her today and she's only played her own personal compositions." Patamon explained.

"What's her name?" Gatomon asked seeming to realize something.

"I believe it was-" Just then the piano music stopped. "Oh, looks like you might get to meet her after all."

"Patamon would it be alright if I took a break?" Asked a familiar and beautiful voice from the other side of a small arch.

"Of course you can." Patamon said. "I mean you spent six hours in front of that piano I was starting to wonder if you were just going to play all night, what drove you to leave?"

"I'm feeling stiff so I need to stretch and nobody can go six hours and not need some…let's say private time." The digimon said coming around the arch.

"Renamon?' Gaomon exclaimed.

"Oh, hello Gaomon, Gatomon." Renamon said walking over to their table.

"You three know each other?" Patamon asked looking excited.

"Yes, we've been traveling with two other members as well." Renamon informed him.

"Wow, you know I've been thinking of getting out and traveling, do you have any good suggestions?" Patamon asked seeming genuinely interested.

"Please ask them, I've already told you my plans and I'd really like to see them through." Renamon said walking in the direction of the restrooms.

"So what can you tell me?" Patamon asked turning toward Gaomon.

"Well you need to know how to fight, it can be quite dangerous outside this city." Gaomon said.

"Yeah right, It's only dangerous for you because you're such a klutz." Gatomon teased.

"That's not… well that's not entirely true." Gaomon said feeling embarrassed.

"He is." Gatomon said giving Patamon a wink. "But fighting would be a good thing to know just in case."

Gaomon's stomach suddenly started growling. "Wait what am I doing, I'm supposed to be feeding you." Patamon said. "What would you like?"

"I'll have the smoked salmon please." Gatomon said.

"And you sir?" Patamon asked Gaomon.

"I'll have the steak, medium rare please." He replied starring in the direction of the restrooms.

"I'll be back with your orders as soon as their ready." Patamon assured them walking toward the kitchen again.

"Okay I believe you owe me an explanation." Gatomon said as soon as Patamon was gone. "How'd you hurt your hand?"

"I was working and then I tripped and my hand fell through a glass counter top." Gaomon said hardly paying attention to Gatomon's question.

"What kind of a job did you have?"

Gaomon turned a slight red. "I don't want to say." He mumbled.

"What you can't tell me you hurt yourself working and then not tell me what you were working as, it's not fair." Gatomon said pretending to sulk.

"I was working in a glasses shop." Gaomon sighed. "I was helping a customer and just tripped on my own feet."

"You're embarrassed about that?' Gatomon asked. "You trip all the time what was so different this time?"

"I guess you'd have to wear glasses to get the irony in that." Gaomon sighed.

"Then why don't you explain it to me." Gatomon suggested.

"Fine." Gaomon groaned. "You see I was in a place that is meant to help stop you from falling and I fall wearing their own merchandise."

"Did they give you the glasses for working there?" Gatomon asked.

"Um, not exactly." Gaomon said. "I kept some of the money from the Ogremon thing."

"If Renamon found out she'd tell you those glasses are cursed." Gatomon said.

"Well then their perfect for me." Gaomon mumbled head down.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gatomon asked.

"Have you ever been to the capital?" Gaomon asked.

"Hey don't try changing the subject." Gatomon growled. "I was asking a question."

"Yeah well I won't answer your question till you answer mine." Gaomon said. He hoped that she wouldn't take him up on that offer.

"Well then I guess this is going to be one quiet dinner." Gatomon growled folding her arms.

"I'm gone ten minutes and you two have already made each other mad." Renamon said appearing right next to the table. Gaomon jumped fell out of his chair again this time hitting his head on the table. "Really Gaomon you need to learn better balance if you can't even sit without hurting yourself."

"Well maybe you should learn not to sneak up on someone who can't keep their balance." Gatomon joked.

"Yay." Gaomon cheered sarcastically getting back into his chair. "I'm glad I can be a laugh for the two of you."

"You really should keep a better check on your surroundings, you just might have seen me coming if you had." Renamon said setting a plate of salmon in front of Gatomon, and a plate of steak in front of Gaomon.

"Why are you bringing us our food?" Gaomon asked.

"And why did you remove your splint?" Gatomon growled. Gaomon looked at Renamon's left arm and saw that she was right the splint was gone. But he only looked at her arm for a moment because then his attention was drawn to the fact that she was wearing a frilly white apron.

"I can't play the piano with a splint." Renamon said.

"Well your arm can't heal properly without one." Gatomon countered.

"Lecture me later, right now I have to work." Renamon said.

She sounded annoyed so Gaomon was hoping Gatomon would just let it go but he knew she wouldn't so he decided to intervene. "Renamon why are you bringing us our food?" He asked.

"Like I said before, I wanted to stretch but I also wanted to keep working so I started serving tables." She replied. She then turned around and walked away. After that Gaomon and Gatomon ate in silence obviously still not willing to answer each other's questions.

When they finally finished eating Patamon came back. "Are you two ready for your check?" He asked.

"Yes please." Gaomon replied.

Patamon handed him the check and then looked at Gatomon. "What made you want to be an adventurer?" He asked her.

"Um, that's a private matter." Gatomon said still trying to sound polite.

"Then no need to answer. I don't want to pry to deep, I just want to know what you're willing to tell me." He said sounding like it really didn't bother him.

"Okay let's go Gatomon." Gaomon said getting off his chair.

" Hope we see you again sometime." Gatomon said also getting off her chair.

"How about tomorrow morning for breakfast." Patamon offered. "You can bring your whole team if you want."

"Ooh that sounds fun." Gaomon said, "you can count me in."

"I'll come too." Gatomon said.

"Great I'll give all the details to Renamon after work." Patamon said excitement in his voice.

"Great we'll see you tomorrow then." Gatomon said.

"See you two then." Patamon said. "And I hope your friends come too."

"See you later." Gaomon said heading for the exit. Gatomon followed him.

Just as Gaomon was coming up to the table with the blue dinosaur a chair slid out and tripped Gaomon again. And just like last time that annoying laughter started up again.

"You little punk." Gatomon hissed showing her claws.

"Let it go Gatomon." Gaomon said getting to his feet. "Let's not stoop to his level."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The dinosaur challenged. Gaomon just ignored him and walked out the door. Gatomon reluctantly followed. "That's right you better run!" The dinosaur called after them and then started laughing again.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Gatomon growled following Gaomon as he walked away from the restaurant. "And I can't believe you didn't stand up for yourself."

"What would that have done?" Gaomon asked hardly listening.

"It would've taught that guy a lesson." Gatomon growled.

"And what would that lesson have been, that I'm easily provoked, or that if he wanted to he could beat me unconscious?" Gaomon asked getting annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Gatomon asked. "That guy looked like a wimp."

"No something tells me he's tougher than he looks." Gaomon said. While they were talking Gaomon noticed a strange scent had been following them since they left the restaurant, he was pretty sure he knew what it was but decided to ignore it as long as it didn't bother them.

"How strong could he be?" Gatomon asked obviously not taking him seriously. "What, do you think he could beat Renamon?"

"I doubt it." Gaomon said not at all insulted by her skepticism. Nobody ever took these feelings of his seriously even though he was always right in the end. "Probably not Monmon either, but possibly Agumon."

"So there are more of you?" A voice asked from behind them. Gaomon didn't even need to look to know that it was the blue dinosaur; the annoying voice was enough for him.

"And here I was hoping you were just taking the same route home." Gaomon sighed not turning around. "Why are you following us?"

"I'm guessing this Renamon is your boss by the way you keep talking about him." The dinosaur said ignoring Gaomon's question.

"I don't feel I need to answer that question." Gaomon said annoyed by the dinosaur's assumption that their boss was a male digimon. "Especially since I don't even know your name."

"Well I don't think that's any of your business." The dinosaur said. "But if it'll get you to answer my questions my name's Veemon."

"Nice to meet you Veemon." Gaomon said politely. "Now goodbye." He added grabbing Gatomon's hand as he started to walk away.

"Then I guess I'll have to find Renamon and show you I'm stronger than anyone on your lousy little team." Veemon said.

This finally got Gaomon to turn around. "Don't you dare touch her." He growled.

"Your boss is a female?" Veemon asked. "You all must be really weak."

"What's wrong with females?" Gatomon growled.

"And here I thought I was going to have a hard time fighting you all." Veemon said smiling. "My feeling's never been wrong before but I guess it can happen."

Something about that sentence sounded familiar to Gaomon. "What do you mean your feeling?" He asked.

"There's no need to fight you two I'll just go beat that Renamon and make her leave town." Veemon said obviously off in his own little world.

"I told you to stay away from her!" Gaomon growled as threateningly as he could.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Veemon sneered.

"I'll make it so you can never get near her again." Gaomon said in such a dark tone he was almost sure someone else had said it.

"Are you threatening me?" Veemon asked.

"Think of it as more of a warning." Gaomon said still in that dark tone.

"You know what, I think I'm gonna beat you down just to teach you a lesson." Veemon said stepping right up to Gaomon.

"You can try." Gaomon said looking up to stare Veemon in the eyes.

Veemon smiled as he punched Gaomon in the stomach. Gaomon groaned and stepped back wrapping his arms around his stomach. Gatomon hissed and swiped at Veemon's face but he stepped back and made her miss.

"Stay out of this Gatomon." Gaomon said recovering from the cheap shot. "This is my fight."

"But I thought you said you wouldn't be able to beat him." Gatomon said.

"Well let's hope I was wrong then." Gaomon replied. He quickly stepped forward and gave Veemon a swift uppercut to the jaw knocking him to the ground.

"Now Gatomon if you don't mi…" Before Gaomon could finish speaking Veemon sweep kicked his feet out from under him making him fall on his back and his glasses fly off his face.

"You better get back cat, hopefully this fight will get interesting." Veemon said getting to his feet. As Gatomon backed away Gaomon got to his feet as well but was now at a great disadvantage without his glasses.

When Gatomon was a safe distance away Gaomon tried to kick Veemon in the stomach but Veemon caught his foot in one hand and thanks to his longer reach punched Gaomon in the face. Veemon gripped Gaomon's foot with both his of hands and kicked his other foot out from under him. Gaomon hit his head on the ground just to feel it slide out from underneath him as Veemon started spinning him. After four revolutions Gaomon was already as high as Veemon's shoulders and was feeling really dizzy. On the sixth revolution Veemon let Gaomon go. He flew right into a wall smacking his head on it. He fell to the ground and that was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.

The flaming hands pulled back inches from Gaomon's face as the fire creature released a horrid screech. Suddenly the noise stopped and the flame monster went out like a candle leaving nothing but smoke and a scorch mark where it once stood.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked from just outside of Gaomon's sight range. Gaomon didn't reply because he could stay awake. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a yellow figure walk up to him.

"Ouch!" Gaomon exclaimed waking up to a sharp pain in his left hand. He tried to pull it closer to him but something was holding it still. He looked over to see Gatomon holding it in one hand and a needle in the other. "I ripped the stitches already?"

"In less than a day, would that be a new record?" Gatomon asked sticking the needle through his hand.

"No the record would be in less than half an hour." Gaomon replied flinching when Gatomon stuck the needle through his hand again. Why does she never use an anesthetic? He wondered.

"Wait what happened to Veemon?" Gaomon asked.

"While you were unconscious Monmon showed up and kicked his but." Gatomon said. "And that was both literal and metaphorical."

"Where is he now?" Gaomon asked.

"That doesn't really matter just know you'll never see him again." Gatomon said mysteriously.

"I'm never going to get a strait answer to that am I?" Gaomon asked.

"No so you might as well not ask." Gatomon said getting to her feet. "Oh and Renamon wants to see you."

"We're back at camp?" Gaomon asked Realizing he was in his tent.

"Well duh, what else were we to do with you?"

"Why does Renamon want to talk with me?"

"Just go and find out." Gatomon said exiting the tent.

Gaomon took a minute to locate his glasses and found them lying next to his head. He grabbed them and put them on as he left the tent. When he left the tent he saw Renamon sitting on the opposite side of the fire like she usually did.

"I'll give you a chance to explain." Renamon said evenly.

"If you're talking about the expensive dinner thing my new boss gave me the money to take a friend to dinner, so I tried to find you but couldn't and then I hurt my hand and found Gatomon, so I took her." Gaomon explained.

"And what about this fight I heard you were in?" Renamon asked.

"That wasn't my fault that Veemon guy started it." Gaomon said. "And besides I wasn't going to let him threaten you and get away with it."

"Well next time just leave digimon like that to me and Monmon." Renamon instructed as she stood up.

"I can't do that!" Gaomon exclaimed in shock.

"And why not." Renamon asked.

"If you don't already know the answer what's the point in telling you." Gaomon grumbled storming off toward his tent.

"Well that was odd." Agumon said walking over to the fire.

"At what age do teenagers become so rebellious?" Renamon sighed sitting back down.

"I'm going to say sixteen since Gatomon only started getting like she is a few months ago." Agumon replied.

"Agumon you really need to learn when someone's asking a rhetorical question." Renamon sighed. "Do you think she'd be like this now?" Renamon asked starring at the stars.

"Was that a rhetorical question?" Agumon asked genuinely confused.

"No, no it wasn't." Renamon said as a tear rolled down her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Renamon was walking around in a small deserted village. It was sunset, Renamon loved the sunset it always filled her with happy memories. She was just wondering where everybody was when she heard a young female scream.

"Ren?" Renamon exclaimed running in the direction of the scream when suddenly she heard a dark laughter.

"Ren what's wrong?" Renamon called still running in the direction of the voice.

"M- ahhhh! " Renamon heard the child scream then she heard a sickening crunch.

Renamon awoke unable to move, a stabbing pain in her back, but she could've cared less about herself at the moment. Why, why, why couldn't I protect her? Renamon screamed in her head. Why couldn't I save her?

"Renamon, it's almost time to go." Said the familiar voice of Agumon from outside her small, brown tent. "Renamon is everything okay?" He asked after a long pause. Still nothing. That's it Renamon, I hope you're decent."

What does he think I could be doing that would make me indecent? Renamon wondered still unable to move. The moment Agumon entered the tent Renamon was forced to take in a deep breath, which she found vary difficult to do, as Agumon stepped on her tail and stood on it not knowing it was there.

"Oh no, another constriction!" Agumon exclaimed seeing Renamon lying on the ground, a look of pain on her face. "I'll go find Gatomon." He added rushing out of the tent leaving Renamon alone with her pain and thoughts, or so she thought.

"Renamon?" Renamon heard Gaomon say from outside her tent. "Renamon, can I talk to you?" Gaomon asked sticking his head in the tent.

This is going to be a really bad day. Renamon groaned in her head.

"You don't look so good." Gaomon observed. "Maybe if you sat up it would help." He added carefully climbing through the tent to Renamon's side and pulled her to her into a sitting position, she still couldn't move but when Gaomon sat she felt this pressure on her back disappear it even relieved a great amount of the pain.

"See, you look better already." Gaomon said releasing his grip on Renamon. The moment he did she started to fall back. "Woh there, you almost landed on that rock." Gaomon said catching her inches from the ground. "Maybe I should go find Gatomon." He added as he started to release her again.

"Don't… let… go." Renamon managed to say.

"Okay Renamon, I'm here to- Gaomon what are you doing here?" Gatomon asked entering the tent.

"I- it's not what it looks like." Gaomon said letting go of Renamon again just to catch her before she hit the ground.

Oh great, when he finally gets a chance to wrap his arms around me he has to keep letting go. Renamon groaned in her head.

"I think there's something wrong with Renamon." Gaomon said sitting her back up again.

"Do you want him gone?" Gatomon asked.

"No… he can… stay." Renamon said starting to regain some feeling.

"Is something wrong with her?" Gaomon asked looking anxious.

Suddenly Gatomon gained an evil little smile. Oh no, what are you planning? Renamon wondered knowing that she wouldn't like what was coming next.

"There is one thing." Gatomon began an invisible darkness forming around her. "To help ease the tension in her muscles you could always give her a massage."

EVIL! Renamon exclaimed in her head.

"W- Will that help?" Gaomon asked.

"Oh yeah, tons." Gatomon said exiting the tent. "Just be careful of her scar, it's sensitive."

I'll make her pay for this. Renamon thought.

"Well if it'll help, I guess I can give you a massage." Gaomon said removing his one glove.

Oh yeah you're only doing this because you have to. Renamon thought scoffed.

Gaomon kept Renamon propped up by keeping his left hand on her left shoulder as he moved behind her. But that just made her feel vary uneasy. "Okay Renamon just try to relax." He said as he placed his right hand on her right shoulder and started to carefully massage her.

Even though Renamon hated the fact that she was being massaged against her will, she found that he was actually quite good at it. At least she thought that till she felt his hands start go lower on her back. "Watch it kid … today is… not a good day… to anger me." Renamon kind of growled.

Gaomon seemed to ignore. She felt his hands go all the way down to the middle of her back right where the scar connected with her spine. She felt a sharp pinch, like when something presses against it, but instead of losing feeling like usual she felt mobility return to her.

"So does that make you feel any better?" Gaomon asked still supporting her.

Renamon tilted her head back and saw that Gaomon was still staring at her back. "Gaomon, we've had this conversation before." Renamon sighed.

Gaomon blushed but kept on starring as he said. "I'm watching for if the twitch comes back."

"What twitch?" Renamon asked leaning away from Gaomon.

"On your back there was a spot where your muscle was twitching. I just relieved the pressure." Gaomon said looking up at her face.

"That never worked before." Renamon mumbled.

"What was that?" Gaomon asked.

"None of your concern." Renamon said having a little difficulty getting to her feet. "You should get ready to leave."

"Okay." Gaomon said getting up and walking toward the exit.

"Oh and Gaomon." Renamon said. Gaomon turned around, "Learn something about privacy."

It took longer than usual to pack up the camp since Renamon was basically useless in her condition; Gaomon could only use one hand properly, and nobody could seem to find Monmon. "I can't believe it's already so late." Gatomon whined. "I have to work soon and I haven't even had breakfast."

"Well maybe if you would have helped more we would have left sooner." Renamon said having trouble keeping a certain pace. "I mean really Gatomon, all you did was pack your things, and then you just sat around and did nothing."

"That's… okay that's true." Agumon said following behind Renamon.

"Hey come on guys, don't pick on Gatomon." Gaomon said limping a little. "It's not her fault she's lazy."

"I'm not lazy!" Gatomon hissed in embarrassment.

"Okay let's stop right there." Renamon ordered. "If Patamon actually waited he will be just around the corner, and I don't want him to see us arguing." Everyone went silent.

Renamon was surprised by what she saw when she turned the corner. It wasn't that Patamon was still there, she had expected that, it was that Monmon was there as well lying on Patamon's back, eating a banana and looking bored.

As Renamon and the others approached he jumped off Patamon and onto Renamon's shoulder. "What took you guys so long?" Monmon asked. "This guy's nothing but a chatterbox."

"Sorry we're late." Renamon said to Patamon. "We would have been here sooner but our equipment manager disappeared on us." Renamon added glaring at Monmon.

"Really? Well I say when you find him you should give him a stern talking to." Monmon joked.

"Don't worry, I plan to." Renamon said in a serious tone.

"Ooh I'd hate to be that guy." Monmon laughed.

"Ah you must be Agumon." Patamon said bowing to Agumon.

"Wow how'd you know?" Agumon asked.

"I assumed you were since I have already met your friends." Patamon explained. "Now please let us go eat, you all must be hungry."

"Are you sure you want to buy us all breakfast, some of us can be pretty big porkers." Gaomon said shooting Gatomon a meaningful look. She hissed and swiped at his head purposely missing. "Come on Gatomon, it was only a joke."

"Do not worry about expense; order how much of whatever you want." Patamon offered.

"That's vary kind of you but-. " Renamon was interrupted by Patamon putting his wing over her mouth.

"Please just leave it at that and enjoy breakfast." Patamon said. Taking his wing away from Renamon's mouth he walked inside the same restaurant Gaomon and Gatomon at the night before.

"Did he basically just tell Renamon to shut up?" Gaomon asked.

"In a polite way, but yes I believe he did." Renamon said following Patamon inside.

Renamon didn't really like breakfast. The food was good but Patamon was constantly asking questions most of which nobody was willing to answer. That never seemed to deter his enthusiasm whenever one question wasn't answered he'd just ask another one from his long mental list. And his incessant talking was giving her a headache to add to her already bad day.

When breakfast was finally over Renamon just wanted to walk away but she knew what was coming next so she decided to just get it over with. "Alright Patamon, why did you ask us here?" She asked already sure of the answer.

Patamon seemed to be expecting this question since his face stayed perfectly even as he said. "I wish to join your team."

Everyone except Renamon and Monmon seemed shocked by his reply. "Why would you want to join us when you have a nice life as the son of a restaurant owner?" Renamon asked.

"How'd you know I am the son of the owner?" Patamon asked shacked.

"Please answer the question." Renamon said.

"You're going to find this a funny reason." Patamon chuckled nervously. "You see, sometimes I get this…"

"Weird feeling." Gaomon finished. Renamon looked over at Gaomon and saw him giving Patamon a rock hard stare.

"Yes…" Patamon said looking at Gaomon a little creeped out. "And it's…"

"Never wrong." Gatomon finished also starring at Patamon.

"Okay, now you guys are starting to creep me out." Patamon said looking back and forth between the two.

So the four of them have something in common. Renamon thought. I wonder. "How old are you?" She asked.

"Sixteen." Patamon said. Both Gaomon's and Gatomon's stares grew even harder.

There even the same age. "What do your parents say?" Renamon asked.

"They don't like it but they've always told me to follow my heart." Patamon said trying to ignore The stares.

"Ha ha, your parents do clichés." Monmon teased.

"Do you know how to defend yourself?" Renamon asked ignoring Monmon.

"To a degree." Patamon said.

This is probably a really bad idea Renamon groaned in her head. "Welcome to the team Patamon." She said. Everyone's jaws dropped open as they turned to look her.

"Wow that was easier than I expected." Patamon said losing his gentlemanly composure for a moment. "I mean, thank you for this opportunity."

"On three conditions." Renamon said. "One: If you complain about petty little things we'll leave you behind, I will not carry around a spoiled brat. Two: If we find you too weak we'll leave you behind. And three: Lose the gentleman act.


	8. Chapter 8

"You know you don't have to walk me to the clinic right?" Gatomon asked.

"Yeah I know." Gaomon said walking along a path he vaguely remembered. I just want to make sure I know the way there, just in case I hurt myself again."

"Well let's hope that you don't." Gatomon said. "Especially since you were supposed to turn at the last corner."

"What, why didn't you say that sooner?" Gaomon asked turning around.

"I like watching you squirm." Gatomon said.

"So it's all about picking on me?" Gaomon asked.

"No I pick on everybody." Gatomon said.

Gaomon rolled his eyes. "You know being a virus digimon doesn't mean you have to be evil."

"What did you say?" Gatomon asked. Her voice sounded shocked so Gaomon looked around and saw she had stopped walking.

"What's up?" Gaomon asked walking over to Gatomon.

"What did you say?" She repeated.

"I said being a virus doesn't make you evil. "Gaomon said. "Why?"

"What makes you say I'm a virus?" Gatomon asked, her tone guarded.

"Well aren't you?"

"No gatomon are vaccine digimon!" Gatomon hissed pushing past Gaomon and storming off.

"Then what does that make you?" Gaomon wondered.

Gaomon was sitting behind a glassless glass counter. He had been sitting there for quite a while just thinking, mostly about Renamon. But at the moment he was thinking about what Gatomon said. Why did she lie to me? Gaomon wondered. I've never been wrong, there's no way she's a vaccine.

"You're still sitting there?" A voice asked from behind Gaomon.

Gaomon turned around in his chair and saw a black bird-like digimon standing in the doorway that led to one of the back rooms. "Yeah." Gaomon said. "It's been two hours since our last customer."

"Hm… maybe it's about time we closed up shop for the day then." The bird said.

"Well Falcomon." Gaomon began as he got up from his chair. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Goodbye?" The bird repeated.

"Yeah, my leader doesn't like to stay in one place for too long, so we're leaving town tomorrow morning." Gaomon explained.

"Are you sure you want to hang around a crowd like that?" Falcomon asked. "For all you know your leader's a fugitive running from authorities, or from someone highly dangerous."

"No, I think she's searching for something." Gaomon said. "Besides I belong in this crowd."

"Well then I hope it's a good crowd." Falcomon said walking toward the front door. "Because I see a lot of potential in you and I'd hate to see it go to waste."

"Well I hope it's a good crowd too." Gaomon said following Falcomon. "I'd hate to find out I'm the bad guy."

"I'd hate that too." Falcomon said opening the door. "I hope to see you again."

"If I ever come through town again I'll be sure to stop by." Gaomon assured stepping outside.

"Goodbye Gaomon." Falcomon said closing the door.

"Now I guess I'd better go make things right with Gatomon." Gaomon sighed. "But first I've gotta find a way to get her to talk to me."

Fifteen minutes later Gaomon was sitting in one of the clinic's exam rooms with a cut on his arm.

Gaomon heard the door open and he could smell Gatomon. "Okay Gaomon since you refused every doctors assistance, they sent me to…"

Gatomon stopped talking so Gaomon looked up to see her glaring at him. "What?" He asked.

"You cut yourself." Gatomon sighed. It wasn't a question. "Do you know how creepy that is?"

"I didn't cut myself." Gaomon lied. "Why would I do that?"

"Don't lie to me." Gatomon growled. "I know these things."

"You mean like I know you're the only virus member of the Wanderers?" Gaomon asked.

"No, I know you cut yourself because I'm a doctor." Gatomon growled. "And I'm not a virus."

"Yeah, sure." Gaomon groaned. "But I've never heard of a doctor who could make a diagnosis from across the room."

"Drop it, and let's go." Gatomon growled opening the door.

"Aren't you going to look at the cut?" Gaomon asked following her out of the room.

"Why, you wouldn't cut yourself deep enough to really hurt yourself unless you were suicidal." Gatomon said. "Besides it stopped bleeding a while ago."

"Now you're just showing off."


	9. Chapter 9

Gaomon and Gatomon were walking back to Patamon's family's restaurant. Gatomon seemed angry so Gaomon decided not to talk.

"You really need to stop following me, its giving the others the wrong idea." Gatomon grumbled. "And besides it makes you look like a lost puppy."

"I'm usually lost so that title suits me." Gaomon replied. "And what idea could we be giving them?"

"Never mind." Gatomon sighed. Gaomon sighed too. "Why are you sighing?"

Because you're crazy. Gaomon would have preferred to say, but Gatomon was already grumpy enough and he didn't want to get clawed so instead he just said. "I'm just tired."

"Maybe you wouldn't be if you didn't stay up all night thinking about Renamon." Gatomon Growled.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so grumpy if you weren't always lying to everybody!" Gaomon countered. Before their argument could continue there was a sudden explosion.

"Do you guys ever have a normal day?" Gaomon groaned running in the direction of the explosion.

"Not since you joined." Gatomon replied following him.

Gaomon turned a corner and saw a bunch of digimon running and screaming. Most of them were being chased by small brown goblins. One of the goblins jumped at Gaomon. He just smacked it aside like it was nothing.

"Catch." Gaomon said throwing his glasses to Gatomon. She just barely caught them. "Please be careful with those, their the only pair I've got."

"Well then why are you giving them to me?" Gatomon asked.

"They fall off to easily when I'm fighting." Gaomon said punching another goblin.

"And you think I can take better care of them while I'm fighting?" Gatomon asked jumping out of the way of a goblin's reach.

"That's just it." Gaomon growled kicking the goblin in the face. "You're finding the others."  
"I'm not going anywhere unless you're coming with me." Gatomon growled back slashing at a goblin's face.

"One of us needs to find them." Gaomon growled punching a goblin so hard it flew into another goblin knocking them both unconscious. "And I've been needing to explode; besides I can handle these guys easily."

"Fine." Gatomon relented. "But if you die I'll make you pay." She growled running down a side street.

Gaomon suddenly felt a powerful energy behind him. Oh man. Gaomon thought. Why didn't I expect their leader to be strong?

"That's him!" Gaomon heard a sniveling voice exclaim. He turned around to see a green goblin pointing at him. It was standing next to a large brown ogre holding a vary spiky club. "That's the guy who killed the boss!"

"You killed my little brother!" The ogre roared rushing at Gaomon. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"My life sucks." Gaomon groaned. The ogre swung his club and Gaomon jumped back to avoid it. That club's going to be a problem. Gaomon thought dodging another swing.

"I Fudgemon will avenge my brother!" The ogre roared punching Gaomon in the face. "By killing you!"

Gaomon hit the floor and rolled out of the way just as Fudgemon's club smashed a hole in the ground. Then he rolled behind him and kicked the back of his legs making him fall to his knees. Gaomon flipped to his feet and started punching Fudgemon's back continually, but he wasn't doing much damage and he knew it.

Suddenly the green goblin jumped on Gaomon's back, wrapped his arms around his throat and started choking him. "Now, hit him, kill, him, avenge da boss." It exclaimed.

"Now you die!" Fudgemon roared turning around and swinging his club at Gaomon's face. Gaomon ducked and the club hit the goblin. The spikes stabbed into its head killing it instantly.

"You guys are such idiots." Gaomon coughed rubbing his throat.

"Rahhh!" Fudgemon roared swinging his club into Gaomon's back. Gaomon screamed in pain and fell to the ground blood leaking from multiple holes in his back.

Fudgemon was about to stomp on Gaomon but he rolled to his feet and jumped forward pressing his fist into Fudgemon's stomach knocking the wind out of him but it also ripped the stitching on both his hand and foot.

Why are my fights so one sided? Gaomon wondered when Fudgemon seemed to recover almost instantly. He swung his club again. Gaomon tried to dodge it but his foot slowed him down. He got hit right in the stomach, the spikes stabbing into his body piercing multiple organs.

Gaomon screamed in pain and fell to the ground blood pouring from him. Gatomon's going to be so angry. He thought. Well this is it, looks like I die here. Gaomon closed his eyes and felt his body grow cold.

"Hey, you can't die yet." Cackled a voice in Gaomon's head. "You're still necessary."

"Who's there?" Gaomon asked.

"Oh, so you've forgotten me already?" Asked the voice as a black head started to materialize. It had a crooked sharptoothed smile and two different colored eyes. The right one was red and the left one was green. "Still I remember you and I need you alive."

"Well I don't think you get to decide whether I live or die." Gaomon growled. He didn't know this head but he was sure he didn't like it.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong." The head laughed. Gaomon felt a sudden and intense pain go through his entire body. His eyes shot open to see the sun was setting.

Fudgemon stepped into his line of view. "So you're still alive." He growled lifting his club. Gaomon felt the pain get worse in his left arm. He lifted it and a large blade suddenly grew out of it, then against his will he swung his arm and cut off Fudgemon's arm. Fudgemon screamed in pain as blood spilled from the wound. Seeing the blood gave Gaomon an intense lust to see more.

Gaomon stood up on all four paws as they started to change; they started to grow and so did the rest of his body causing him intense pain the whole time. He felt his fangs grow out of his mouth. Something grew out of the back of his neck and wrap around it, then something started to grow out of his face covering his eyes, but he could still see. To finish the transformation he felt two stabbing pains in his left ear.

"I just saved your life, so now you owe me, Sangloupmon." The voice cackled.


	10. Chapter 10

Gatomon was running toward the restaurant hoping she'd find everyone quickly, when suddenly she felt something stab into her back. She screamed in pain and collapsed to her knees. The pain faded quickly, and she sensed no injury to her self. "What hap-" Gatomon screamed again when she felt something stab into her stomach, but again she sensed no injury. The pain quickly faded. "Those wounds were fatal." Gatomon gasped.

Gatomon started to get to her feet when suddenly a pain so intense she wasn't able to move or even scream course through her entire body. As the pain increased she thought she saw Gaomon's face but it didn't look right. He had a crooked sharp toothed smile and his eyes were two different colors; the right one was red and the left one was green. "I'm back." He said then he was gone taking the pain with him.

Gatomon collapsed gasping for air. "Gaomon." She choked. She was about to blackout when she thought she heard someone call her name.

"Gatomon are you okay?" Gatomon looked up to see Agumon rushing toward her. "What happened to you?"

"I think something's happened to Gaomon." Gatomon crocked close to tears.

"He's probably dead." Renamon said from behind Gatomon.

"How can you say that?" Patamon gasped.

"I can smell his blood from here and there's a lot of it." Renamon said evenly. "But the good thing is either his killers have turned against each other, or a third party is involved because a lot more blood is being spilled as we speak."

"How do you know their not just killing innocent digimon?" Patamon asked.

"Because the bloods tainted." Renamon sighed. "This scent is only in the blood of murderers."

"Then what do we do?" Agumon asked. "Do we let them fight each other, or do we intervene?"

"We have to go, Gaomon may still be alive!" Gatomon exclaimed jumping to her feet.

"We're leaving town, now." Renamon ordered.

"But we might still have a chance to save Gaomon." Gatomon said.

"Well I'm not willing to risk all your lives on a chance." Renamon said. "We're leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere without Gaomon!" Gatomon hissed.

"I'm your leader and you'll do as you're told." Renamon growled.

"Sorry Reny but I have to agree with the kitty." Monmon said jumping onto Renamon's back. And pressing the center of her scar making her go limp.

Agumon seemed to know what was going on because he caught her. "Sorry Renamon, but even if it's only a chance we have to save Gaomon." He said setting Renamon on the ground.

They all looked at Patamon expectantly. "What?" He asked.

"Are you going to help us, or run off and keep yourself out of harm?" Gatomon asked. "We don't care if you leave."

Patamon took a moment to think. "I don't like what you did to Renamon, or even know how you did it, but I'm supposed to help you, so I'm not leaving, besides I like Gaomon too." He finally said.

"Alright then." Agumon began seeming to take on a more authoritive tone. "Monmon you watch Renamon."

"You got it boss." Monmon said lying down leaning his head on Renamon's side.

"Gatomon you know where Gaomon is so take us to him." Agumon ordered.

Gatomon led them to where she left Gaomon and was horrified to see the area covered in brown goblin bodies. "This is worse than earlier." Gatomon gasped. "Before we were just knocking them unconscious, all these goblins are dead."

"But no Gaomon." Agumon observed. He was right Gatomon could see no sign of Gaomon anywhere.

"Wait what's that?" Patamon asked pointing to something small and red at the end of a small alley.

"Oh no." Gatomon gasped. She ran down the alley and picked up Gaomon's shredded right glove. "Gaomon."

"So he is dead." Agumon said walking up to Gatomon.

"He was a vary brave digimon." Patamon sighed.

"You liked Gaomon too?" A voice asked from behind them. Gatomon turned around to see a large purple wolf with blades and spikes growing out of both his fore and hind legs; he had a great white mane and sharp white teeth; bat-like wings grew out of the back of his neck and wrapped around it, he even had spikes growing out of his face covering his eyes; the only thing on him that could be considered clothing were two gold earrings in his left ear.

"How do you know Gaomon?" Gatomon hissed glaring at the wolf.

"I knew him quite personally." The wolf replied smiling. "His blood was delicious."

"You killed Gaomon?" Gatomon exclaimed.

"I didn't kill him." The wolf said. "I just made it so he no longer exists."

"You monster!" Agumon exclaimed.

"I'm not a monster!" The wolf growled. "I'm Sangloupmon."

"I hope you're prepared to die." Agumon growled. He shot a burst of fire out his mouth.

"I've already died once." Sangloupmon growled slicing the fire ball in two. "And I don't plan on dying again any time soon." He added smacking Agumon aside with a single paw. Agumon hit a wall and was knocked unconscious.

"Agumon!" Patamon exclaimed.

"So he still has some control." Sangloupmon mumbled examining his paw. "But not for long." He growled smacking Patamon away.

All that was left was Gatomon. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Gaomon!" She hissed jumping at Sangloupmon. He blocked her with a paw and slammed her on the ground.

"You're one spicy piece of meat." Sangloupmon growled holding her down. He brought his head so close to hers that she could smell his breath. "I'm already planning a lot of fun things we can do together."

"I'd rather die." Gatomon spat.

"Don't worry that's on the list." Sangloupmon growled. Suddenly Sangloupmon yelped in pain. Gatomon could sense that it was because something burned him from behind.

"Get off the cat." A male voice Gatomon didn't recognize ordered. "Before I throw you off."

"I'm not giving this up." Sangloupmon growled. "I found it first."

"I knew there was something wrong with you last night but now I see you're a total psycho." The voice said.

"You're the guy from last night?" Sangloupmon asked. "And here I was hoping the monkey killed you."

"What are you talking about, there was no monkey." The voice growled.

"Whatever just get lost before I kill you." Sangloupmon growled. "I'm busy."

"I warned you." The voice sighed. That's when Gatomon felt Sangloupmon's weight lift off her as he was flung through the air. He landed on his back a few feet away seeming too shocked to move. "Now get you idiot friends and get out of her." Said a blue dragon with a white belly and muzzle, red eyes, and a blade like horn growing out of the top of his head; He was wearing a helmet, a chest plate, and blade toed greaves all colored like flames.

"Who are you and why are you helping us." Gatomon asked suspicious.

"I'm Flamedramon we met last night, although I was Veemon then." The blue dragon said. "And I'm helping you because I feel like it."

"Veemon?" Gatomon asked. "But you should still be unconscious."

"I've never been one to sleep when I'm needed." Flamedramon said. "Now like I said, go!"

"Make him pay for what he did to Gaomon!" Gatomon hissed.

"You really are a stupid cat. "Flamedramon sighed. "He didn't kill Gaomon, he is Gaomon."


	11. Chapter 11

"What?" Gatomon gasped.

"Your idiot friend digivolved and lost control." Flamedramon said. "He's been on a killing spree ever since."

"That's Gaomon?" Agumon asked seeming to have recovered quickly.

"I'm not repeating myself." Flamedramon growled. "All he's so far are those bandits, and I'd like to stop him before he does something we all regret."

"If that's really Gaomon you can't kill him." Patamon said shakily flying up to the group.

"I'll do what I have to too stop him." Flamedramon said bending down and sticking his hands into these flame colored gauntlets that were sticking in the ground by three razor sharp blades in each hand. "This wouldn't have happened if you had just left town when I told you to." He grumbled.

Flamedramon's gauntlets caught on fire as he rushed at Sangloupmon. When Flamedramon was about to strike Sangloupmon rolled to his paws and jumped in the air and blocked this claw with the blade on his right hind paw; then he bought his right foreleg down trying to slash Flamedramon with the blade. Flamedramon blocked with his left gauntlet. Then Sangloupmon tried again with his left foreleg. Flamedramon had difficulty but was able to block the strike with the blade on his head.

Sangloupmon finally made contact when he used his left hind leg and kicked Flamedramon's chest plate. The plate buckled in making it hard for Flamedramon to breathe. He threw Sangloupmon off, thrust his left gauntlet into the ground and ripped the plate off, throwing it aside.

He's more adept in his digivolved form than I expected. Flamedramon thought picking his gauntlet back up.

"you're not as tough as you were last night." Sangloupmon cackled. "Do you actually become weaker when you digivolve, or am I just a lot stronger?"

"Shut up!" Flamedramon exclaimed throwing a fireball at Sangloupmon. He dodged it easily. Flamedramon started throwing more fireballs at him knowing that they'd most likely miss.

All the fireballs caused a large amount of smoke to pool around Sangloupmon. Flamedramon took this chance to attack. He jumped into the smoke and raked his claws across Sangloupmon's flank. Sangloupmon yelped and kicked out his hind leg. He stabbed Flamedramon in the side with the spikes. Flamedramon grunted in pain as he jumped away.

"This battle won't last much longer." Sangloupmon growled. "My spikes are highly poisonous."

"I'll live; this wouldn't be the first time I've been poisoned." Flamedramon said.

"Oh well, even if the poison doesn't kill you these blades will, and that will be a lot funner too." Sangloupmon growled.

Sangloupmon jumped at Flamedramon swiping his right fore blade at his throat. Flamedramon leaned back and barely dodged the blade. Sangloupmon seemed to expect this because he then changed the direction of the blade and slashed down his bare chest leaving a deep cut. Flamedramon retaliated by stabbing the tips of his left gauntlet blades into Sangloupmon's shoulder. Sangloupmon howled in pain but then bit down in Flamedramon's right shoulder.

"Get your foul mouth off me!" Flamedramon growled. He let go of his left gauntlet leaving it hanging in Sangloupmon and started to punch him in the face. This only seemed to make him angrier, and he showed this by biting down harder in his shoulder, and raking his front claws down his chest. "I said get off!" Flamedramon exclaimed as his whole body caught on fire. Sangloupmon was caught off guard by this and released Flamedramon. "I win again." Flamedramon said punching Sangloupmon the middle of his forehead.

Sangloupmon collapsed to the ground unconscious. Suddenly he started shrinking and turning blue. Soon enough he was back to Gaomon.

"I think I broke a finger." Flamedramon mumbled examining his hand.

"Gaomon!"

"Of course you didn't listen to me." Flamedramon grumbled stepping aside as Gatomon ran over to Gaomon. "I told you to run."

Gatomon ignored him and started crying while cradling Gaomon's head in her lap.

"Whatever; you orange guy." Flamedramon said looking at Agumon. "Catch me; I don't want a headache when I wake up." Flamedramon's vision went black as he fell backward. Whether Agumon caught him or not he wasn't sure.


	12. Chapter 12

Gaomon was staring, terrified, up at a huge purple wolf, its thick white mane was covered in dark red stains and blood was dripping from its big teeth. "So Gaomon, I bet you're wondering where mom and dad are." The wolf growled giving an evil smile.

"Stop that Sangloupmon, you're scaring me." Gaomon said taking a few steps back.

"Well then why would I want to stop?" Sangloupmon asked stepping forward whenever Gaomon stepped back. "And don't worry, mom's not here to save you." He lunged at Gaomon.

"Ahhh!" Gaomon screamed jolting awake. He quickly looked around for any sign of Sangloupmon and found himself surrounded by blue with little splotches of white. Did I die? He wondered. He looked at what he was on top of and found that it was a big, white, and squishy. A cloud? There was a smaller white blur next to the cloud and Gaomon could make out two black rings sitting on it. My glasses! He grabbed them and put them on.

Now that Gaomon could see properly he found he was in a blue room. The white splotches were just furniture like a dresser, an armchair, and the door.

Where am I. Gaomon wondered getting off what turned out to be a white bed, not a cloud. He walked over to the door and opened it stepping out into a red walled hallway with a red carpet covering the entire floor. Paintings and statues of small orange hamsters with wings for ears covered the walls and tables. This must be Patamon's house. Gaomon realized. But where is everybody?

Turning down the left end of the hall Gaomon started walking. He looked at just about everything he passed; mostly he saw paintings and sculptures of patamons, but every once in a while he'd see a sculpture of an angel with six wings, golden blond hair, and on its head it wore a silver helmet that covered its eyes. Gaomon stopped at one of these statues. It was more detailed and of finer craft than the others and for some reason familiar to Gaomon. He picked it up and examined it closer.

"That would be a statue of my great-uncle." The sudden voice made Gaomon jump and drop the statue. It hit the ground and shattered into many tiny pieces. "Somehow I expected you to drop it." Gaomon turned around to see Patamon staring at the shattered statue.

"I'm so sorry." Gaomon apologized.

"Don't be, we have three more." Patamon said pleasantly. "Come, the others are in the main living room."

The other statues? Gaomon wondered following Patamon back down the right side of the hall. A few feet past the room Gaomon was in he came across a mirror hanging on the wall. He took a quick glance as he passed it, but saw something odd about his reflection. He turned back and looked again. This time he noticed that his bandana was gone revealing a white diamond shaped patch of fur on his forehead, but that wasn't what looked wrong.

"Left ear." Patamon said having turned back with him.

Gaomon looked at his left ear and saw two small holes in it. "So you wanted to leave a little reminder of what you made me do; you even had to take my only reminder of dad." Gaomon muttered to the mirror.

"Um Gaomon, what are you talking about?" Patamon asked looking worried.

"Take me to the others and I'll explain." Gaomon said.

Patamon silently led Gaomon into a big white room with three white couches, four white chairs, seven white coffee tables, and a small chess board in the corner. Renamon was sitting on one side of it playing against a wrinkly patamon with one wing; Agumon was sitting on a couch in front of a coffee table covered in food; Monmon was hanging from the glass chandelier; Gatomon was sleeping on another couch; and Gaomon was surprised to see that Veemon was sitting in one of the chairs, his chest and shoulders covered in bandages.

"Hey psycho." Veemon said seeing Gaomon. Everyone except Gatomon looked up from what they were doing and at Gaomon who gave a nervous smile. Renamon, seeming uninterested, turned her attention back to her game; Agumon continued eating, and Monmon dropped a banana peel on Gaomon's head.

"Wow you guys really must have been worried about me." Gaomon said sarcastically, wiping the banana off his head.

"Just the cat." Veemon said pointing at Gatomon. "She stayed up all night waiting for you to wake up and complete your list."

"Why are you even here?" Gaomon asked, annoyed.

"Because I saved all your lives." He replied cockily. "If it weren't for me either you'd have killed them all, or vise-versa."

"You tried to kill me!" Gaomon growled.

"Hey, I didn't kill anyone, unlike you!" Veemon spat.

"Come and say that to my face." Gaomon growled.

"I'm not going anywhere near your foul breath." Veemon said.

"Afraid I might bite?" Gaomon asked.

"Yeah cause then I'd have to break your teeth." Veemon said showing Gaomon his fist. Their argument must have woken her up.

"Gaomon!" Gatomon exclaimed jumping off the couch and landing in front of Gaomon. She wrapped her arms around him, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Uh Gatomon, are you okay?" Gaomon asked a little weirded out.

"You idiot!" She exclaimed punching Gaomon in the stomach. Gaomon bent over wrapping his arms around his stomach, and then Gatomon grabbed his jaw and pressed her lips against his in a short kiss. "Don't you ever almost die on me again!" She hissed shoving him back causing him to lose his balance and fall on his butt.

"Funny how you give the guy who tried to kill you a kiss, while you treat the guy who saved your life like he were a jerk." Veemon grumbled.

"I treat you like you're a jerk because you are one." Gatomon said sitting back on the couch.

Patamon walked past Gaomon and over to the couch Agumon was sitting at and sat down.

Gaomon got up and went over to the chair nearest Renamon and sat down. He stared at her but she never looked away from her game. "Okay guys, I have something important to tell you about… when did I try to kill you?"

"Yesterday at sunset." Renamon said not taking her eyes off her game.

"Okay I have something important to tell you about yesterday." Gaomon began. "For one, thing that monster wasn't me."

"So whatever Sangloupmon was it just happened to dedigivolve in to you?" Veemon asked looking at Gaomon like he were stupid.

"For any of this to make sense I'm going to have to go back three years." Gaomon said. "Back then I had a brother."

"Had?" Gatomon asked.

"He was murdered three years ago, just like my parents." Gaomon said. "That monster yesterday was the same one that killed my parents."

"You killed your own parents?" Veemon asked. "Wow you really are a psycho."

"Shut up!" Gaomon barked. "I didn't kill them, my brother did; he became the same digimon as me."

"Okay then who killed your brother?" Gatomon asked.

"I did." Gaomon said hanging his head.

"So your brother cursed you did he?" The wrinkly patamon asked.

"Grandmamma." Patamon said quickly. "I'm so sorry, she's just vary superstitious."

"There's no need to apologize; she's right." Gaomon sighed. "He swore he'd be back to finish the job he started, and the job is to kill me."

"The only way to break the curse is to kill your twin again." Grandmamma said.

"How'd you know he was my twin?" Gaomon asked.

"Because that's exactly how it was for my brothers, Angimon, and Devimon.' Grandmamma said.

"Who won?" Gaomon asked.

"Hmm… it would seem you you've won." Grandmamma said as Renamon checked her. "That would mean it's time for my nap." She mumbled getting up from the table. She was out of the room and out of sight in no time at all.


	13. Chapter 13

"Alright, it's time we got to leaving town." Renamon announced standing up from her chair. "We've already been here longer then I wanted to be."

"Oh come on Renamon, don't you ever sit still?" Gaomon asked confused at why Renamon would want to leave such a nice place.

"Sitting still can get you killed, especially after you just murdered an entire gang of thugs." Renamon growled.

"It's true, the townsdigimon are already hunting what they call 'the bandit eating demon'." Veemon said from his chair.

"It's best we leave quickly. It won't take long before they figure out it's the new digimon in town that are hiding the 'demon'." Agumon grumbled standing up from his food.

"Yeah, and it would only cause problems for my family for housing us." Patamon put in.

"We already did all the shopping this morning so we could leave as soon as you were able." Gatomon said jumping off her couch and landing next to a brown doorway.

"Seems I can't even try to argue, seeing as this is all my fault." Gaomon sighed getting out of his chair.

"See, I told you the puppy was still young enough to be taught new tricks." Monmon laughed swinging off the chandelier and onto Agumon's head.

"He really said that." Agumon assured Gaomon as he walked past into the other room.

"Why are you guys always picking on me?" Gaomon groaned.

"Probably because you suck." Veemon said being the only digimon still sitting down.

"You better hurry and get moving Veemon, because we're not waiting for you." Renamon said just before leaving the room.

"Who said I was even going with you?" Veemon growled still staying seated.

"Good riddance then!" Gatomon called from the other room.

"So long, jerk." Gaomon said following the others through the doorway.

Gaomon entered a brown room with a large staircase taking up one wall while the wall across from it was completely taken up by two large brown doors.

The whole group was over by the doors gathering their things. Agumon's bag of food looked close to bursting and Gatomon's medicine bag looked completely filled.

Gaomon would've wondered how they were able to afford this if he weren't standing in a mansion owned by their newest member.

"Get out of the way." Veemon growled pushing past Gaomon on his way over to the others.

"Oh no, I thought you said you weren't coming." Gatomon groaned when Veemon approached.

"No arguments." Renamon ordered. "Gaomon, split the tents with Patamon and let's get out of here."

"Alright I'm on it." Gaomon said heading over to the stack of tents on the ground.

"Wait, Gaomon." Gatomon said stepping in front of Gaomon. "These are for you." She held out a pair of black free-fingered gloves and a black headband. "They're to replace your old ones."

"Why black?" Gaomon asked feeling a little awkward to be given a gift from Gatomon.

"I thought it would look good on you." Gatomon said, blushing.

"Uh… thanks then." Gaomon said giving a small smile as he took the accessories. He put them on and was surprised to find that the gloves were a perfect fit and the headband was really comfortable.

"What do you think of them?" Gatomon asked.

"They're great, I love them." Gaomon said giving a more sincere smile.

"Gaomon, I gave you an order!" Renamon called as she walked out the now open front doors.

"Oh, sorry." Gaomon apologized, quickly gathering together the tent bags and dropping half of them on Patamon's back before he dashed out to follow Renamon.


	14. Chapter 14

"Wait, Gatomon kissed me?" Gaomon exclaimed stopping in his tracks. It had been four days since the Wanderers left Patamon's home. Right now they were traveling across a large open plain. The ground was green and grassy and the sky was clear and blue.

"Where'd that come from?" Veemon asked from behind Gaomon.

"Back at Patamon's house, when I woke up, Gatomon punched me in the stomach, but did she kiss me too?" Gaomon asked.

"You are so stupid. How do you not remember being kissed by pure evil?" Veemon laughed.

That means Gatomon stole my first kiss. I was saving that for Renamon. Gaomon thought.

"Hey, you guys are falling behind!" Agumon called from where the rest of the group was, sever feet ahead of them. Quickly the two caught up to them.

"Hey cat!" Veemon exclaimed earning a glare from Gatomon. "Furball here just realized you kissed him!" Gatomon blushed and turned away.

"You jerk!" Gaomon growled. He tried to kick Veemon but when his foot got close Veemon's tail wrapped around it. Gaomon was forced off balance as Veemon continued to walk forward. He fell over and landed on the tents he was carrying on his back.

Later that night everyone had gone into their tents to sleep except Gaomon. He was feeling uneasy and couldn't sleep.

While sitting in the dark Gaomon suddenly saw a small light in the distance. He noticed it was hopping, slowly getting closer. "What in the digiworld is that?" Gaomon wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but it's dangerous." Veemon growled from behind Gaomon, making him jump. He turned around to see both Veemon and Renamon standing there, watching the fire.

"Wake the others." Renamon said in an even tone.

Gaomon and Veemon split up, each taking two tents.

Gaomon first looked in Monmon's tent to see the monkey already sitting up, slingshot in one hand and a banana in the other. "Looks like we're gonna have to fight in the dark." He smiled. Wrapping his tail around a bag of rocks he jumped past Gaomon and out of the tent.

Gaomon left Monmon's tent and moved on to Gatomon's tent and saw Gatomon was still asleep. He stepped up to her and shook her trying to wake her up. Instantly Gatomon shot up and pressed her claws against Gaomon's throat Gaomon was shocked by her speed.

"Gaomon, what are you doing in my tent?" Gatomon asked pulling her claws away from his throat.

"There's something coming and Renamon wants everyone ready." Gaomon explained. "We'll all be outside so hurry." Gaomon quickly left the tent and went back over to Renamon. Veemon, Agumon, Patamon, and Monmon were already there. He looked toward the light and saw that it was much closer.

After a moment Gatomon came out and joined them. "What is that?" She asked.

"We'll find out soon enough." Renamon mumbled.

They all just stood there watching as the light hopped closer until they could see what it was. It was a small fire on top of a large white candle hopping on a golden base.

"Is that a moving candle?" Gaomon asked.

"It's known as a candlemon." Veemon said. "But what's it doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Just be prepared for anything to happen." Renamon said.

"What do you expect to happen?" Patamon asked groggily.

"Something really bad." Veemon muttered.

That's when the candlemon stopped only a few feet from them. "Hello, I'm Candlemon." He introduced himself. "And there's no need to introduce yourselves I already know all of your names."

"How is that?" Renamon asked calmly.

"My boss has had his eyes on you for quite a long time now." Candlemon smiled.

"And who is your boss?" Agumon challenged.

"Some of you already now him, but I won't say who they are. My boss prefers to stay anonymous."

"Well, what do you want here?" Renamon asked.

"I'm just here to explain a few things to you all." Candlemon said. "Like, for one thing, I'm sixteen just like you other four." He gave purposeful looks to Gaomon, Gatomon, Veemon, and Patamon all in turn. "And we were all born on the same day. The day of the 'Digital Distortion'."

Everyone except Monmon gasped in shock. The Digital Distortion was a major cataclysmic event the struck the digital world. No digimon is sure as to what caused the destruction, or exactly if it had any kinds of side effects. All they knew was that out of nowhere there was a large amount of energy came from out of nowhere causing quakes, tidal waves, and fires all over the digital world.

"How would you know something like that?" Gaomon snarled. He already guessed it was true by everyone's reactions.

"Like I said; my boss has been watching you for a long time." Candlemon grinned. "He already knows about all about your powers as well. For instance, Gaomon can sense the attribute of a digimon. Meaning he can tell if they're virus, data, or vaccine. Gatomon can tell how and where a digimon is hurt as well as how to care for it or make it worse. Veemon can sense the intent of another digimon, like if they want bad things or god things to happen, or if they might want to help or harm someone. And Patamon can sense his destiny. But, of course, those are only a small part of your power. There's still more to them. I just won't reveal any more."

"How many are there like us?" Patamon asked.

"Well since the death of Gaomon's blood-lusting brother that lowers us down by two, meaning there are eight left out of ten."

"My brother was one of us?" Gaomon gasped.

"Yeah, his power was he could sense just how much blood was in a digimon's body. That's the reason he liked to hurt others. He loved the feel of the blood dripping away."

"But then where are the other three?" Patamon asked.

"That doesn't matter since they're already on my side and if you found them they'd kill you." Candlemon grinned.

"So it's a four-on-four?" Veemon challenged.

"Actually it's more of three-on-five." Candlemon chuckled.

"Where is he?" Renamon snarled shocking everyone with her anger.

"You know I was given a massage if you were to ask that." Candlemon sighed. "Your husband says 'I'll be waiting for you in the capital, my feisty vixen'."

"Husband?" Gaomon exclaimed. "Renamon's married?"

"You're going to tell me everything you know. Then you're going to take me straight to the capital." Renamon snarled.

"Sorry, but my mission's complete." Candlemon sighed. "I should really be leaving."

"You're not going anywhere. Wanderers, don't let him escape. Do whatever's necessary to capture him!" Renamon ordered.

Instantly Agumon and Veemon jumped as Candlemon, but before they could reach him he burst into flames. Gaomon watched in horror as the fire slowly took on a humanoid shape.

"He digivolved into Meramon!" Veemon exclaimed backing away from the flaming monster.

"Then we'll have to digivolved too." Agumon growled. His body began to grow. At is grew his tail and back gained blue stripes, and a brown helmet in the shape of a giant dinosaur head with three horns formed on his head. By the time he finished growing he was huge, bigger then any digimon Gaomon had ever seen.

"So you can digivolved to Greymon? I never would have guessed." Veemon chuckled.

"I could easily crush you right now." Greymon rumbled in a deep tone.

"Let's catch this loser, then I'll show you who can crush who." Veemon smiled as he began to grow taller. It took a lot less time for Veemon to grow and he was much smaller then Greymon still, but when he finished Flamedramon's armor materialized on his body.

"Your fire won't affect either of us." Flamedramon growled glaring at Meramon. "Just give up now so we can get some sleep."

"Fire may not affect you, but I'm sure a chain will." Meramon cackled. Almost instantly Meramon's fire went out to reveal a gray humanoid digimon with black pans and a thick chain around his arm. His face was covered by a metal mask and he had blue fire for hair.

"He can go ultimate?" Flamedramon gasped. "Now he's Skullmeramon."

"Monmon, let's go help." Renamon ordered. "Gaomon and Patamon, you two pack up everything as quickly as you can. It probably won't be safe to spend the rest of the night here. Gatomon, be prepared to treat any kind of injury we may receive."

"Yes Renamon." The three said together.

"Let's go Reny." Monmon smiled jumping on Renamon's back.

"Go now!" Renamon growled before she dashed over to the fighting digimon.

Renamon reached the others and was surprised to see, even though the battle had just started, Greymon had a deep gash in his left leg and Flamedramon looked pretty beaten himself, Where Skullmeramon looked like he hadn't been touched.

What's going on? Renamon wondered. A single ultimate shouldn't be having such an easy time against two skilled champions.

"Monmon, it's time for your master marksmanship." Renamon growled. "Hit him fast and hard."

"You got it bossy." Monmon climbed onto Renamon's shoulder and pulled out his slingshot. He took aim, pulled the sling and released, sending a ball of energy right at Skullmeramon's head. Just before the energy ball would have hit Skullmeramon slightly tilted his head and he ball flew right by.

"What?" Renamon gasped completely shocked. Never once in the entire three years Renamon had known Monmon had he missed anything. He was a perfect marksman. Yet, somehow, this digimon had dodged it like it was moving in slow-motion.

"I don't like this guy." Monmon grumbled. "He made me look bad."

"Well then fire again, and this time, don't miss!" Flamedramon exclaimed as he ran at Skullmeramon. He got right up close and thrust his claws right at Skullmeramon's face. Skullmeramon blocked the claw by grabbing Flamedramon's forearm. He then wrapped his chain around Flamedramon's throat and pulled it tight, chocking him.

Monmon lifted his slingshot and fired multiple shots at Skullmeramon. Skullmeramon swung his chain and flung Flamedramon in the way of the shots. The shots hit him dead on.

Flamedramon made no sound as he fell to the ground. His body shrank and his armor vanished as he hit the dirt, turning back into Veemon.

"Now he's just getting on my nerves." Monmon muttered. "If I wanted to hit the blue guy I would've aimed for him."

"Obviously, your slingshot won't work on him, so let's try close combat." Renamon growled. "Greymon, back us up!"

"You got it." Greymon rumbled charging at Skullmeramon.

Renamon charged at Skullmeramon and Monmon shot at him from her shoulder, none of the shots making contact. When Greymon reached Skullmeramon he lifted his foot and tried to stomp on him.

Skullmeramon easily dodged the foot and used his chain to whip Greymon's bleeding leg. Greymon roared in pain and fell over, landing on his back. Skullmeramon then lifted Greymon off the ground and threw him right at Renamon and Monmon.

"Monmon, knock him out!" Renamon exclaimed.

Monmon obeyed and fired several shots at Greymon's head. Greymon began to shrink and flew right over Renamon and Monmon. He landed as Agumon a few feet away from Veemon.

How come we can't even lay a hand on him? Renamon wondered. He seems so fast and strong. He may even be faster then me.

"You know the only reason I haven't killed any of you yet is because I was ordered not to. Skullmeramon muttered. "I had a hard time holding back against Veemon. If I were fighting Patamon I think he'd be dead."

"Why is that?" Renamon asked.

"He's my opposite." Skullmeramon said simply. "We're meant to kill each other. Just like Gaomon and his brother. We all have opposites and we're all meant to kill one another."

"So you're doing all this just to die?" Renamon challenged.

"It's what I was born for. It's what we were all born for. Gaomon's only prolonged his death. He will die though. Trust me on that."

"I won't let you or your other four allies hurt anyone. I'll kill you all before then."

"You couldn't defeat us no matter how hard you try. You already failed to save one of them. What makes you any use for the other ones, especially since one of them is against you?"

"Which one is the traitor?"

"I can tell you only this. He's male and blue."

"That means it's either Gaomon, or Veemon. But which one?"

"That's for you to find out when the tie comes."

"Fine then, get out of here. I've got enough information from you for now."

"Wise choice." Skullmeramon chuckled. "Farewell Renamon. I'll see you again in the capital where we will all be waiting to kill you and your little group." With that Skullmeramon just vanished, almost like he was never there.

"Well Monmon, if the other four are like him I'm afraid to say that going to the capital is certain death." Renamon sighed.

"Then that makes you wonder, is vengeance really worth the lives of all those who put their trust and lives in your hands?" Monmon inquired.

"Vengeance is all I have left to live for."

"Then I'll stay with you and just make sure we all live through this."

"I'll do the same. Either we all live, or we all die."


End file.
